Journey Through Multiverses
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Thanks to Queen, the group, including Shadow and Rose, have ended up in a different universe! If that wasn't weird enough, what's really weird, that they'll meet alternative versions of Joker! The group will have to journey to different dimensions to get back home! Joker's famous quote: "My other self is a (censored)!"
1. An Unbelievable Miracle : Weird Arrival

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Journey Through Space**

 **An Unbelievable Miracle (Part I)**

 **Before we start, this story is connected to most of mine, so a major megamix. I recommend you read all of them before you read this... good luck.**

"Catch Joker!" Oniyama yelled, as many police attempted to catch the silver haired phantom thief… none of them succeeded once. I mean, not even once.

"Not today, Oniyama!" A huge grin spread across his face. "I'll be taking the Space Crystal! Thank, you!"

"I'll arrest you one day Joker!" Oniyama yelled out of frustration, waving his fists.

Joker laughed clutching his sides, "I'll look forward to it! Hachi!"

"Yes Mr Joker!" Hachi said from the Sky Joker.

"Get to Spade! I can't wait to see his face when he sees I stole the Space Crystal!" Joker said mischievously.

"Why do you want to see my face for what?" Spade suddenly appeared and said.

Joker and Hachi collapsed anime style after seeing his 'entrance'.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Joker huffed.

"I heard you saying something about rubbing it to my face," Spade said, taking a teacup out of nowhere and sipping.

"Yeah right," Joker said, reaching for the Spade Crystal; to take it out and rub it out to his pretty face anyway. "See? Huh? The Space Crystal!"

Spade looked amazed by that feat, "Wow, you've actually done it."

"See? Heh! I'm so better than you!" Joker smirked holding the red Crystal with two of his fingers; but soon gone. "What gives-"

"The Space Crystal!" Queen examined the little jewel closely, with Roko on her blonde hair.

"Hey! Give it back!" Joker waved both of his hands to try to retrieve the crystal, but was stopped by Queen pushing his head back.

"Where did you steal it?" Queen asked, still pushing him back with one hand.

"The National Science Museum! Give! It! Back!" Joker yelled.

Queen playfully raised her hand holding the crystal so Joker couldn't reach it.

Watching this scene unfold was enough to made Spade, Dark Eye and Hachi sweat drop.

"They will never grow up…" Spade groaned slightly still smiling.

"Gah! Queen!" Joker yelled.

"Nope!" Queen still wouldn't give it up.

"Careful-" Spade tried to warn the as he saw Joker bound to knock that thing off; and… he did.

"Queen!" Joker yelled as he saw the crystal drop.

And really bad timing, _Shadow_ had to come.

"Joker! I challenge you to-"

Before any of them could react, the crystal hit the ground and a white light blinded them.

* * *

"Everyone okay…?" Roko groaned as he struggled to get on fours.

"I'll live," Joker groaned as he sat up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Roko replied.

"Wait… we're in your room, Mr Joker!" Hachi said recognising the background. "But… why are there dresses here?"

Spade and Queen snickered, and Joker blushed, "I _do not_ cross-dress you idiots!"

"It's not even mine!" Joker yelled, gesturing to a golden 'S' on the bed with the dress.

"Explain the color theme," Spade rolled his eyes.

Joker was pissed off at the moment, "I'm going to stuff _you_ in a dress later!"

He turned to the door, before opening it, "Queen! My Space Crystal better be okay!"

Before he could even open it, the door slid open, and…

"Ah!" Joker and Scarlet(Jem) both yelled.

"Who are you?!" Scarlet yelled. "Why are you pretending to be the _male_ me?!"

"The _male_ you?!" Joker huffed. "You're the one copying me!"

"I am original!" Scarlet huffed. "Plus! What and how are you all doing in my airship- wait! You're not like the idiotic three who miserably failed to pose as us, are you?!"

"Your airship?!" Joker yelled. "This is _my_ airship!"

"Stop, you two," Queen parted the two. "Only me and King know who's the real one."

"Real one?! Are you even my sister Queen?!" Scarlet yelled, getting her phone out. "Queen!"

" **Jem, what the hell?"** Another voice similar to Queen came through the phone, but as soon as she heard it, she slammed it shut.

"Imposters!" Scarlet yelled.

"Can you two just listen to us?" Shadow said sweat dropping.

"Fine, what's the deal?" Scarlet and Joker both huffed.

"What's your favorite food?" Roko asked.

"Curry." They both answered.

"What's your favourite color?" Hachi asked.

"Red and purple!" They both answered again, more like yelling at each other.

"Favourite detective?" Queen asked.

"Oniyama!" They both yelled at each other once again.

"... what do you hate most about Spade?" Queen asked.

"His pretty-boy attitude!" They both yelled at each other, their gazes met producing electricity.

"What animal do you hate…?" Spade sighed, facepalming.

"Cats!" The two groaned.

They glared at each other for a while, but Scarlet remembered something.

"Hachi!" Scarlet yelled annoyed.

"Yeah, Mrs Scarlet?" Hachi yelled from outside.

"Make sure that pseudo-cat doesn't eat my treasures!" Scarlet growled.

"Don't worry Mrs Scarlet!" Hachi yelled as a reply.

"'Mrs Scarlet'?" Rose asked from behind.

"Please don't tell me you're a fake too," Scarlet moaned.

"... what's going on?"

* * *

"... let me get this straight : you're from a different universe, thanks to Queen dropping the Space Crystal you ended up here," Scarlet moaned on her sofa. "... am I right?"

"Don't ask me," Joker moaned. "I don't know either!"

Queen and Spade both sweatdropped at the sight, where they're so similar at everything. Even their moaning position.

"Wonder how that yawning jerk's going to react to this…" Joker blurted out.

"Phoenix?" Scarlet asked. "That jerk's not going anywhere here."

"What'd you mean?" Joker asked, only for Scarlet gesture to them to follow her.

They went to the invention room, which they're all filled with questions,.

"Here," Scarlet said as she pressed a button, and her hand in mid air pointing to the tube.

"What?!" Their jaws fell to the floor. "You captured him?!"

"Any problem with that?" Scarlet asked crossing her hands behind her head.

"How the hell?" Joker looked at the tube, which had a very unamused Phoenix inside.

"Humans," Phoenix groaned.

"If you don't shut up, I'll let you test Konpeipei 3~" Scarlet said with a evil grin, Konpeipei is a konpeito making robot, Konpeipei 1 is busted thanks to the thunder snake (Is a real episode), and Konpeipei 2, is wrecked by having him test it out. (An Unbelievable Miracle)

* * *

"I'm back…" Queen (This world's Queen) groaned as she slouched on the sofa, failed to notice Joker and the others.

"Queen, how's your heist?" Scarlet asked lazily in her pyjamas, it was three in the morning, yet Joker and his friends were still figuring out how to get back.

"It's fine, Ai was good, but she's still in a concert at the moment," Queen yawned.

"And Rose?" Scarlet yawned again. "How's her heist with Oniyama."

Shadow tensed up when he heard Rose went on a heist on herself, even if this is a different universe.

"How's Cyan and King doing with their assistants gone?" Scarlet said with a smirk.

"They're doing fine, Cyan… not so well," Queen yawned.

Spade and Shadow's jaw dropped, "What, the, heck."

"Calm down," Dark Eye and Rose both told them to shut up~

"I'm so tired… I could see two of you…" Queen yawned then shot up. "Wait… what on earth?!"

"Queen…" Scarlet yawned. "We'll talk about this in the morning. Joker, you guys can take the couch, just make sure that Rose… _my_ sister Rose doesn't freak out."

(By the way, not blood sisters)

* * *

"... are you serious," Queen said after hearing what happened.

Joker sighed, "We're never going to get back home."

"So… you're a boy in his world," Queen asked Jem (Scarlet).

"Obviously," Jem answered, in her usual twin pony tails with a 'S' on her right with a normal red dress with red high heels.

"And he gets along with Phoenix well," Jem groaned. "Gender racist-stupid-damn-idiot-fire-yawning jerk!"

"What did he do?" Shadow asked.

"... I'd rather not talk about it," Jem growled.

"For one thing, King and Cyan in this world are trying to flirt with her," Queen shuddered.

Shadow and Spade fell anime style, "Why on earth do we want to do that?!"

"... ask them yourself," Queen snickered as she pointed to the group behind her dumbstruck.

"What. The. Hell." Spade's jaw dropped.

"Queen, if you're trying to prank us, not working," King said.

"What on earth," Spade groaned.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Jem asked Joker, while the duo's are talking to each other, King and Spade were talking about novels, Diamond Queen and Queen were talking about eating, well… Roko and Roko were talking about corn, Cyan and Shadow talked about gear and entrances.

Hachi and Hachi were talking about cooking and mishap of their masters, Ai and Dark were talking about singing, Rose and Rose were talking about magic.

By the way, Joker's friends are called by their Kaitou names, Scarlet's are called by their real names. Except for Rose, Roko and Hachi.

"The Space Crystal," Joker groaned. "After Queen threw it to the floor, it teleported us here."

"I guess… you'll have to steal another one? I'd be happy to help," Jem said happily.

"Okay… but this is so weird…" Joker moaned. "I couldn't even tell who is who."

"I've seen weird things, this is nothing," Jem's stomach growled. "Hachi! Can you make lunch please?"

"Yes Mrs Scarlet!"


	2. An Unbelievable Miracle : Lost and Found

**Multiverse**

 **An Unbelievable Miracle (II)**

 **Sorry for not being able to update earlier! My exams forbid me to do so.**

"How is this going to work?" Spade asked, looking at the jacket he's wearing.

"Uh, FYI, you expect us to waltz in there wearing our suits and yell, 'Hi everyone! I'm Kaitou Scarlet'?" Scarlet rolled her eyes, she wore a red jacket covering her suit, which she also let her hair down for extra insurance, Queen was the same, but she prefered to keep her hair on.

While they were going in the front door, Hachi, Rose and Roko went to do some insider job.

"Um, that's how I go," Joker huffed.

"Yeah, but I'm not you," Scarlet said, keeping her eyes on the wheel. "And, by the way, anyone have a plan?"

The group fainted anime style, "You don't have a plan! Are you serious?!"

"I never have a plan, you just take whatever life throws at you," Scarlet shrugged, and sighed to think of the new this morning. "Call me Diana when we're in there."

"Why not your real name?" Queen asked.

Scarlet moaned, "Because I read the news about me being alive, a bounty for three million."

"Harsh," Shadow shrugged.

"It's just a bounty, what's so wrong?" Spade asked, "We phantom thieves get bounties all the time."

"You don't understand, it's about my family business," Scarlet sighed. "You're lucky you don't have it."

"Okay… so you're keeping your surname?" Rose asked.

"To myself, yes, but not to the outside world," Scarlet sighed again. "I have 'Prince' planned out to be my new surname."

"Diana Prince?" Rose asked. (Yes, that is Wonder Woman from DC Universe, but it's just the name)

"I guess," Scarlet said, parking the car, but jumping off the highway, straght smack in the parking spot. "We're here."

She got no response, she looked around to see them all fainted from the minor impact. "I thought you guys were tougher than me."

"We don't exactly do that every day," Joker groaned, getting up.

"Really?" Spade rolled his eyes. "You're the only one of us that drives a cursed' car."

"Oh fine," Joker rolled his own eyes. "Let's just get in there and get the Crystal, then we're outta here."

They walked to the entrance of the science museum, where they could see a guard collecting names just in case.

"Name?" The guard asked as Scarlet went first.

"Diana Prince," Scarlet said absent mindedly. "That's Cyan, Rose, Jack, Diamond Queen and King."

"Okay,",The Guard said, and let them in.

While they entered, Scarlet shot a notice to the guard's table.

"So where is the crystal?" Joker asked as he walked in and glanced at the foodcourt.

"... I don't know."

They fainted anime style once again, "What!"

"I told you, I don't have a plan," Scarlet sweatdropped.

"Why don't we just ask someone?" Queen asked.

"Oh, so you're gonna ask someone 'Hey, where's the top secret Space Crystal?'?!" Joker yelled.

When they were bickering, Scarlet already pulled out her phone and called one of her sisters, Ai. "So, meet you at the foodcourt? I think that's settled."

" **I guess Joker's already there?"** Ai asked.

"Soon," Scarlet sweatdropped.

She turned to the group, "Ai told us to wait at the foodcourt…"

"Race you!" Joker yelled, already darting towards the foodcourt, which was soon followed by Scarlet.

"Get back here!" Scarlet yelled back, the rest watched them sweat dropping as seeing them run at inhumane speeds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlet used Joker's head as a launching pad. Yeah.

"Oop!" Joker blurted out as her feet psuhed his head back, giving her a boost. "Hey!"

"I win!" Scarlet landed gracefully in front of the foodcourt entrance, earning claps from anyone who just watched it.

Joker rubbed his sore head, which had a bump growing out of it, "Dammit Scarlet!"

"Instantly everyone got riled up, "Kaitou Scarlet is here?", "Scarlet! I love you!"...

"Joker dammit!" Scarlet cursed under her breath and removed her disguise. "Kaitou Scarlet is here!"

"... she sure knows how to make an entrance…" Joker facepalmed.

"There's Scarlet!" Oniyama yelled, leading several officers to Scarlet's location.

They began to pounce at her, in attempt to arrest her, as the same, Scarlet skillfully dodged every single one, until Oniyama pulled her cape.

"Oniyama! That's no way to treat a lady!" (I took that from Broken Mirrors)

"You shut up!" Oniyama yelled.

Fighting the officers wasn't a surprise; in fact it's a daily routine. But what surprised her the most was the appearance of Spider Ace and Red Scorpion.

"Why are those idiots here?!" Joker yelled.

"Hm… I only know them thanks to Queen," Scarlet thought, which soon got back-to-back with Joker. "Go to your friends when you have the chance."

"I'm not leaving you!" Joker protested.

Scarlet suddenly grew larger (Anime/Cartoon logic) and yelled at Joker, "You dummy! This is _my_ world, _my_ fight!"

"Fine…" Joker backed down on behalf of sweat dropping.

In a glimpse of an eye, she sliced a incoming needle down with a card tha she randomly pulled out. "Hitting someone from the back is a coward's move."

"Tsk," Scorpion growled, and proceeded to fire more poison-infused needles at her, but every time she either dodged or deflected.

Eventually he got annoyed, and just charged in for a hand-to-hand combat.

Even with her agility and skills, her strength isn't as strong as him, the needle was about to pierce her skin when…

"Hey you!" Queen came out of nowhere and kicked Scorpion in his sorry face. (Thinking of this made me laugh so much)

Scarlet got up and regained her breath, "Thanks, Queen… Queen?"

"Hi," Queen suddenly appeared behind her, covering her mouth with one hand.

"What-" Before Scarlet could respond, a piercing pain on her back stopped her.

Her blue pupils grew small and shook, looking behind to see the needle in her back, attached to Queen's right wrist.

"A-Ace…" Scarlet's body shook, her hands fell limp, her legs were shaking. She could feel the poison getting to her. She couldn't fight this one. Not this time.

Her eyes slowly closed, and she collapsed.

She didn't fall on the ground though.

"Diana!" Joker reached to catch the falling phantom thief in time, just barely.

"No!" Queen arrived to see the scene of a fake her stand behind the two, with Joker holding an barely alive Scarlet in his arms.

If it weren't for Rose and Shadow to arrive in time, Joker would have been a shish kebab.

"No one messes with Joker but me!" Shadow yelled, firing some bolts at Ace, which Rose dealt with Scorpion.

"Diana…? Scarlet…?" Joker slowly shook the unconscious Scarlet in his arms, hoping she'll live from an attack like _that._ "Wake up!"

No response.

She was barely alive, her body temperature slowly decreased, her breathing was ragged. There was nothing he could do, still she managed to force open her eyes to look at Joker.

"J-J… Joker…?" Scarlet coughed slightly.

"Hey, stay with us," Joker said worriedly, they're losing her. Fast.

"... you look miserable," Scarlet smiled bitterly.

Joker held her hand with his, afraid that she'll let go. Afraid that _he'll_ let go.

"Shut up," Joker snapped, but it came out cracked. "You can't just leave, you know?"

"I know…" Her breathing turned ragged. "But this… this, can't be… stopped."

"Come on, we're miracle makers, we'll figure something out!" Joker's voice cracked, one thing he'd thought he'll never do after Hachi's 'death'.

"Not… this time…" Scarlet coughed some more.

The others finished their business, and Ai just arrived to see the scene, "Diana!"

"Hey…" She gave a weak smile.

"What happened?" Ai asked.

"Scorpion and Ace," Joker hissed. "Poison."

"I'll get that bitch," Ai growled, but turned to see the two frozen.

"Done," Spade said blowing the smoke off his gun, and turned to them.

"Is she…?" Queen asked.

"Not going to die that easy, am I…?" Scarlet's body became more relaxed, in a bad way.

They were all losing hope of her getting back, until a voice in Rose's head made her froze.

" **Do you want to save your friend?"**

" _W-who are you…?"_

" **... just tell me if you want to save your dear friend."**

" _I-I… I do."_

" **Do you trust me…?"**

" _I… do."_

" **Rose, saving a life takes many magic from the witch, but luckily your magic is enhanced by the Kairos Crystals… just, focus on the wound with your magic."**

" _How did you know?"_

" **No questions. Do it, she's running out of time."** With that, the voice faded away, forcing her back to reality.

"Here goes nothing…"

* * *

"... OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" The group tackled her one by one, leaving Scarlet confused.

"Rose? Thanks," Scarlet smiled. "Well, let's get you back home."

"Will we, meet again?" Joker asked playfully.

"The crystal serves as a communication device telepathically, just call me if you need me," Scarlet smiled, watching them smash the crystal and disappear into thin air. "Good luck."


	3. Fates Rewritten : Scars Beneath

**Journey Through Multiverses**

 **Scars Beneath**

"Ow!" Joker moaned as they group landed on him- like a crash pillow. "Hey!"

"Oops, sorry Joker," Queen laughed.

"Which universe are we anyway?" Joker groaned. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," Shadow said crossing his arms. "Rose, you okay?"

"I'm fine, big brother," Rose smiled as she got up, with Roko helping her.

"Let's just get that crystal and get out of this place," Spade hissed.

What they didn't know, a pair of blue eyes watched their arrival, an object shot through the air, and hitting the wall beside them, leaving a crater.

"Oh my god…" Queen gulped, looking at the crater created on the wall, it was sizzling too.

"... who are you people?" A monotoned voice asked. "How did you get in here…?"

"Who are you?" Shadow asked. "Show yourself!"

Just as this moment, the moonlight shone in the room, illuminating it, also showing the person… Joker.

"What the hell," Jack(Original) cursed. "That's me."

"Damn right it is," Joker scoffed. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know how to explain, but-" Spade said but was cut off.

"Good, then don't," He said, reaching for the object he threw : A burner, seeing it damaged, he threw it behind him straight into a trash bin. "I take it you came here by the Space Crystal."

"How'd you know?" Queen asked sheepishly as this Joker's blue eyes didn't show any confidence or optimism, it was a void of emotion.

"... I know things," Joker said in a monotone. "Get out of this room while I deal with something, or else."

"Okay, okay," Hachi gulped and darted out.

When they were all out, Joker groaned and asking himself why couldn't he kill them?

He sat down in his icy chair, and grabbed the clippers. But paused to see Shadow sitting right next to him with a random chair, "... what do you want?"

"For some reason… I felt you had the same loneliness like me years ago," Shadow said.

"And?" Joker asked emotionlessly.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked, changing the topic.

"Use your eyes, genius," Joker rolled his eyes, this was when Shadow noticed his bleeding arm, and the wound was deep.

"Oh my gosh, we've got to get hel-"

"No need, no one cares," Joker scoffed as he poured a liquid on his hands on a sink.

"What is that?" Shadow asked again.

"... alcohol," He replied.

"What?!" Shadow yelled. "You could get hurt!"

"Then I get hurt, what's the big deal?" Joker rolled his eyes once again in annoyance.

"Didn't your Master Silver Heart tell you not to do that?" Shadow said absentmindedly, but that sentence made him froze.

"... he was your's," Joker hissed. "Your's, in this world anyway, he has nothing to do with me."

"... can I ask what happened?" Shadow crossed his fingers on the table.

Joker's eyes got covered by most of his hair, "Ten years ago, I got kidnapped by Professor Clover, he trained me into a killing machine."

"Clover?! That bastard!" Shadow growled.

Joker ran a hand through his scar, "I missed them… for years."

"Miss… who?" Shadow asked.

"... my… _partners_ ," Joker said, avoiding the word 'family'. "They think I'm dead, no point in that."

"But… in my world, me and Rose were the ones who got kidnapped…" Shadow mumbled.

"Then your Joker's lucky," Joker muttered, already stitching his wounds.

"Yeah- what are you doing?!" Shadow yelled, making him stop.

"Will you pipe down? This is a delicate process," Joker didn't show emotion, but a nerve on his forehead gave it away.

"I'm, going, to, pass, out," Shadow moaned clipping the bridge of his nose.

"Then pass out, no one cares," Joker said sarcastically, then sighed. "The reason I haven't _killed_ you, is because of… him." He pointed to a vague view of Jack outside messing with Spade.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"He reminded me about when I was little," Joker sighed, finishing the stitch, burying his face in his hands. "But I'm too far gone… I don't know how to see them… Queen, King… and… Cyan."

"I'm… sure they'll be glad to see you," Shadow laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll bet on it."

"No they won't!" Joker yelled, standing up slamming the table in the process. "You don't know what'll happen if I see them!"

Shadow stepped back, 'What happened to this guy?'

"Okay…" Shadow muttered.

"If it is, I have a heist to go to," Joker said and left the room.

"But you're still hurt," Shadow gaped.

"Never stopped me," He said, and slammed the door behind him.

"... this guy is insane," Shadow, gulped looking over his 'medical supplies'.

He walked towards the room where the others are, only to find them pressing their ears on the wall, "What are you fools doing?"

"Listening to your conversation," Rose said. "I assumed it went _well_?"

"... define 'well'," Shadow facepalmed. "He's got more scars than Joker has his appetite."

"What's wrong with my appetite?!" Jack yelled childishly.

Spade shoved him down, "Shut up already."

"He's going on a heist… after he just stitched his wounds," Shadow groaned. "He's crazier than me."

"You've got that shit right," Jack crossed his arms. "And what?! He stitched his own wounds?!"

"Without painkillers, that's for sure," Shadow sighed. "And when I mentioned you guys… he just changed, like, he froze for a second."

"He must've been through alot," Queen said softly. "And I thought Shadow's the craziest, new record, I guess."

"What the hell," Spade moaned. "I've never seen such a guy before."

"Well now you do," Joker suddenly appeared behind him, in his suit fully geared.

"Why don't you make any sound when you walk?! It's creepy!" Roko yelled and fell anime style.

"Get used to it," He rolled his eyes. "It's life."

"You call _this_ life?!" Jack yelled and gestured towards all of him. "You're more insane than me, and you're _me_."

"Different worlds, different lives," Joker said. "I guess you got lucky."

"Well, we can still help you," Shadow said. "We can help you get back."

"I told you that's not fucking possible," Joker groaned, clenching his teeth. 'Do you want to get home or not?"

"..."


	4. Fates Rewritten : A Dark To a Light

**Journey Through Multiverses**

 **A Dark To a Light**

"... oh my god," Queen sweat dropped as she saw the usual fighting of the two idiots.

"Spade! Stop getting in my way!" Jack yelled as he shoved Spade away, but he came back shoving _him_ back.

"You're the one getting in my way!" Spade snapped.

"Guys!" Queen slammed the table. "It's just a game!"

"To you, at least!" The two yelled and turned back to the console, which Joker brought to keep them quiet, but it did the opposite effect.

"Will you two _shut up_?!" Joker yelled from the other room. "I swear to god you're worse than my partners!"

"Speaking of which…" Shadow asked him. "Where are they?"

"... the house in the woods, Queen and Spade should know," Joker replied groaning. "I have never been more annoyed until now."

"Welcome to my world," Shadow shrugged and walked out of the room.

"God dammit," Joker slammed his head on the table when he walked out, and smirked. "That was the most fun I've had in years…"

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Rose asked. "Where are we?"

"From what I know, it's near the house where I grew up," Queen said looking at the building at a distance hiding in a bush.

King raised an eyebrow, "And you still live here now."

"I know," Queen rolled her eyes. "But why are we here?"

"... Joker told me that they lived here… but they don't know he's alive," Shadow said quietly looking at the building himself. "He was… kidnapped by Clover when he was five."

"Oh god," Spade gasped.

"I guess…" Jack thought. "That's why he acts like that…?"

The group looked at him sweat dropping, "Of course it is, idiot."

"So you'd expect us to waltz in there and say 'Hey! Jack is alive!'?" He rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "How are we going to tell them anyway?"

Shadow walked next to Jack, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Like this."

Before he could react, he was thrown into an open window and brushed his hands together.

Before long, they heard a yell and screams of shock, "He's in."

The group sweatdropped once again.

"Seriously?" Queen asked crossing her arms.

* * *

"What the heck?!" Cyan yelled as he opened the door in his wheelchair to the room that the rest of the group is in.

They've just fought Joker, whose real identity was not known by them, and badly injured, King couldn't even get off the bed.

"... oh my god!" Diamond Queen yelled as she pulled out her sword at Jack.

"What on earth?" Jack asked standing up. "Wait… Shadow!"

"Good luck in there!" Shadow yelled back, which Jack pounced at him, and got into a fight like usual.

"I'll make you pay!" Joker snarled.

"Says you!" Shadow yelled back.

"... what the hell," The other group looked at the commotion from inside sweat dropping. "What's going on…?"

"I really don't, want to know," Rose sighed, slumping back in her chair, "Brother… today's the day… isn't it?"

"It is…" Cyan groaned, letting Queen push his wheelchair into the room, "Why do I think of Jack every time…"

Just as he said that, a red suited boy came crashing into the window again with swirls in his eyes.

"Joker!" The all yelled, their weapons on the ready.

"Hey-hey-hey!" Jack immediately got up. "I'm not the real Joker! In this world anyway!"

"What, are, you, talking, about," Queen snapped and her jaw fell when Shadow came back to finish his "business".

"Why do you look like me?!" Cyan yelled, "Wait, are you the idiots who used a baby to pose as me?! What the hell?!"

"What did _you_ do?!" Shadow snapped at Jack which was still out-of-the-situation, and he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"I didn't do anything and they tried to kill me!" Jack hissed and tackled him, and the whole thing started again.

"... STOP!" Queen yelled, "Prove it!"

"Prove what?" Shadow asked.

"That you're from another world," Cyan finished.

"You want to know? Fine!" Jack snapped and brought the 'multiverse communicator' out that Scarlet gave him before he left, he rang her, which was the only one they've met other than the evil one, and she was not in a good mood.

"Joker, give me one reason not to throw this thing in your face when I get Rose," she hissed, wearing sunglasses and a nerve appeared on her forehead.

"Oh yeah, one thing Scar, we're in a world that we're evil," Jack said sarcastically, "Seriously, the other Spade, Shadow, Queen and all of our friends are going to blast me and Shadow in the face if I don't prove that I'm not their world's Joker!"

" _That's_ why you're calling me?" Scarlet rolled her eyes and groaned, "Let me talk to them."

"Like they'll believe you," Jack rolled his own eyes. "Unless you're here and-"

The communicator's screen went bright, and a portal appeared on top of his head, "Wha-"

Scarlet jumped down, giving Jack her own kick, it wasn't pretty, "Happy now?"

"I have no idea what just happened," King sweatdropped.

"Okay," Scarlet said trying to force a smile out, "Apparently _this_ Joker and his friends are stuck in travelling through different universes, and he's trying to get back home while stealing the Space crystal and by doing so, he's annoying me to no limits, he got me killed but my sister Rose managed to save me just in time or else I'm going to haunt him as a ghost."

"That's cold," Cyan sweatdropped.

"It is," She growled, "I don't care what happens to him, even if I'm his other dimension self, which is a _girl,_ and FYI! I can't stop King and Cyan to stop flirting on me! So fuck whoever made me a girl!"

* * *

Nyxn Shadows : *Sneezes* Scarlet! Shut up! For the last time!

Scarlet : JK I actually like beating boys up to show them who's boss!

* * *

King and Cyan immediately had a dumbfounded face on the spot, Scarlet stomped her feet muttering angrily while getting back to her world which she _was_ trying to enjoy her vacation from everything that's anything.

"Believe me now?" Jack hissed and massaging his sore head.

"Okay, we believe you," Queen shook her head. "But how did you even get here?"

"Space Crystal, bla-bla-bla, and we landed in Joker's 'lair'," Shadow hissed, "Who is as annoying as _him_!"he gestured to Jack who is going to pounce at him at any moment.

"You take that back!"

"Says the last of the deck of cards!"

"I said I'm a Joker! Not a Jack!"

"Your name's Jack! Who cares! #* &#$^!" (These are the signs of really bad words that even I couldn't bring myself to write.)

"Says you! Your name is based on a color! _Color_!"

Meanwhile with our group, they were playing "look that way"...

"Okay, that's enough," Cyan sighed as he realised something, "Your name's Jack, right…?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack said trying to push Shadow off him, which made Roko sweatdrop sitting next to them, which caused him to scoot away.

"That means…" King thought, "No, he's supposed to be dead!"

"He should be! Unless Clover brought him back!" Cyan growled. "Or did something to him!"

"Oh you mean your Joker? He's alive and well," Shadow said.

"What?!" The group yelled as hard as they can.

"Yeah, he misses you guys, he said something about 'can't let them know I'm alive' or something."

"How on earth did you know?!" Cyan yelled, spraining his arm a bit, but he didn't care, he wanted details, now.

"He told me, I went through the same thing he did… except way more insane."

"What, did, he, tell, you?" Cyan snapped.

"Uh… he told me that he…" he muttered, "He's hurt, really bad, and we don't know that if he's able to live for long."

"WHAT?!"

"I saw his wounds, they were fatal, yet he delayed them by doing his own stitches," Shadow sighed dumbfounded.

"Do you know where his base is?" Queen asked.

"Yeah, I do," Jack shrugged. "But he tried to kill you…"

"I don't care, life is the most important treasure that anyone could have, you can't just throw it away," Cyan shut him down.

"That's my line!" Jack yelled.

"Says you!" He snapped back, different universes or not, it'll be hard to get along.

* * *

"Uh, thanks for helping us…?"

"Don't mention it," Joker shrugged as they smiled awkwardly. "Seriously, don't."

"Yeah, we'll stay in contact, okay?" Jack smirked as he tossed him another multiverse communicator.

"Sure, whatever," he said and stuffed it in his table's drawer.

"Oh, and don't call Scarlet in the middle on the evening or she'll kill you. She gets pouty."

" **Joker I swear I will kill you," Scarlet thought as another nerve snapped as she** _ **tried**_ **to enjoy the sunset, yeah, she's been watching the whole time.**

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he rolled his eyes and watched them as they took their leave, "Good riddance."

"Yeah… but we're not gone yet," Cyan said creepily as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We know everything that you're alive to you're dying from not receiving any proper treatment."

"How did you-"

"Jack helped," Queen snapped and grabbed a bunch of medical supplies. "We're getting you fixed up."

"You think I'm a machine? And why since I tried to kill you at least three thousand times," he groaned as King pushed him on the bed sitting upright.

"Because you're our family, no matter what," King said as he crossed his arms.

"And I still owe you from last time," Rose huffed.

"... you're not going to let me get out of my room until you're done am I right?"

 **[Their Current Location : Joker's Airship]**

"Yes," They all said spontaneously.

"Well, damn." he said as a small smile appeared on him. "It's good to be back."

"Yeah, and you still owe me a prank," King smirked.

"Until I put an alligator in your bathtub."

"Don't you dare!"


	5. Red Behind The Blue : A Sibling Mixup

**Journey Through Multiverses**

 **A Sibling Mixup**

In the universe of where Jack and his sister, Selena are having another showdown, but things didn't go well until Kaneari happened, again.

"So brother, your skills are rusty," Selena AKA Scarlett chuckled, as she watched her brother get stuck in a cage, "Seriously, that's like Phantom Thief Basics 101!" but unfortunately her bitter-sweet victory didn't last long as another cage fell on her. "Oh come on."

"Ha, get a taste of your own medicine!" he mocked, laughing so hard that he had to lean on the cage for support, but those were electrified bars and he fell for it.

"And I win again!" she yelled and burst out laughing her head off, then changed her mood, "hw are we going to get out of here before those idiots arrive?"

"I have no idea? Have you tried explosives?" he asked a dumb question.

"Why in the world wuld I bring _explosives_?" she snapped back, "But I am wearing electric-proof gloves."

"And you couldn't say that from the start?" he asked with an unamused face.

"Ha, ha, very funny, but I don't have the strength to bend it, let alone _lift_ it, the only chance we got is to hit Kintaro over there, don't ask me how but yeah," she shrugged glaring back at him, "You got a shot?"

"Nope, one wrong move and this place will blow," he groaned, "Let's just go with the flow."

"You never say that," Scarlett groaned, "Plus, it's not like it'll just fall and let the cages down." when she said that, that bear really did fall and the cages were disarmed. "Okay…"

"You're so jinxed," Joker smirked. "Wait till I win this one!"

"No you're not!" Scarlett yelled, and the two ran in the same direction to the case.

* * *

"That's done," Selena groaned as she applied more ointment to her bruises, she galred daggers at her brother, "You really had to wrestle me?"

He was trying to pretend it's none of his business, by doing the old classic 'whistling in the other direction', but he's failing miserably as a nerve was struck.

"Oh you're the worst!" she hissed and launched herself towards him, which didn't have time to dodge and got tackled to the floor.

"Hey get off me!" he yelled back, and the two got in a full-out fight again, which they didn't notice the group that just appeared in their living room out of nowhere.

* * *

"What is going on…?" Queen sweatdropped as she saw the commotion.

"I don't want to know," King said clipping the bridge of his nose.

"Hey who are you?!" Selena yelled as she saw the group standing there, "Aren't you- oof!"

"You're not going to get me _that_ easy!" Jack yelled and tossed her across the room, which she landed gracefully on her legs.

"I was about to say the same thing!" she yelled back, and tossed multiple daggers at him, which pinned his cape and clothes to the wall.

"Since when were you able to do that?!" he yelled.

"Since forever!"

The group sweatdropped when they saw their sibling rivalry, Joker spoke up, "Uh… this is awkward…"

"Please don't tell me that you're the one that failed to pose as us," Selena said sarcastically, "No seriously, who are you guys?"

"Hey what the hell? He looks like me," Jack said and gestured to Joker up and down, "I have copies now?"

"This is out of hand," Queen sighed, Selena glanced at her and ran off.

"You stay away from me!" Selena yelled behind the couch with a random wooden chair in her hand at the ready.

"Uh, what did I do?" she asked confused.

Jack chuckled out of amusement after exchanging information with Joker, which also means him going to laugh from night till day, "Hey Sese', these doppelgangers are from another universe, Queen- this Queen won't hurt you."

"One, I told you not to call me that! Two, how do you know?! Three! What do you mean by another universe?!" she yelled at him in the ear.

"Who are you, that yawning jerk?" Joker sweatdropped.

"No but a phantom thief and sister of an idiot-who-doesn't-know-how-to-work-a-microwave," she huffed and crossed her arms, "Who is that 'yawning jerk' anyway?!"

"You mean Phoenix," Jack tilted his head and crossed his arms, "He's in space… isn't he?"

"You don't sound like him, is this a universe where I'm just a boring guy?" Joker mocked.

Selena laughed her head off and tried to suppress it, "No but he's more mature than you, people mature faster when they have people to protect."

"And who do you have to protect 24/7?" Spade glanced at him. "Hachi?"

"No," he replied simply, "My sister and parents, that's who."

"You have, a _sister_ and your parents, are, _alive_?" Joker asked back. "Who's your sister then?"

"Uh, don't you see the resemblance?" Selena sweatdropped slightly. "We're siblings, he's 17 and I'm 15."

"So you're older than me two years in this universe…" Joker muttered to himself, "So were your parents alive this whole time?"

"Your parents aren't?" Jack asked back, "No they weren't."

"My parents were killed when I was 4," he sighed, "Silver Heart found me and trained me."

"That's how I go," he shrugged, putting his hands behind his head in a standing up slacking pose. "Pretty much the same."

"Then how are your parents alive?" Shadow asked.

"That's a part we'd rather not tell," Selena cut in the conversation. " _Speaking_ of which, where's Hachi?"

"In the Sky Joker, probably trying to get away from the _kitchen…_ " he muttered and sweatdropped. "There's where the _two_ are…"

They were confused, "Who?"

Selena sighed and grinned awkwardly, "My assistant and… Roko…"

"What's so wrong with that?" Roko asked, not knowing of the situation.

"They're dating…" Jack muttered, facepalming. "If you want to see them, it's your choice, but I'll warn you, don't ever disturb them… _ever_."

* * *

"What's so weir-" he stammered after he opened the kitchen door, two dogs were cuddling each other non-stop.

(not a lemon you dirty minds)

"Okay, I can see why they said that," Shadow gulped and running away looking for a nearby toilet, Jack was waiting for him and he gestured to the toilet, soon there were sounds of puking.

"Where's Selena's assistant? And why is that pink dog like Roko?" Queen asked, Roko was currently resting on her head blushing and covering his eyes with his ears.

"That's Violet, my assistant," Selena said awkwardly from behind crossing her arms.

"... you have a dog as your apprentice," Joker deadpanned.

"Queen does, so why can't I?"

"Does she also yell sonic waves?" Roko asked, still covering his eyes.

"No, in fact, she's magic," Selena sweatdropped, "Psychic, kind- she can lift stuff with her mind."

"Okay, that is weird," Spade agreed silently.

"Hey Vi! We've got company!" Selena yelled out to the two.

"Aw," she pouted rather cutely. "I was having fun."

"You two are going to be parents sooner or later," Selena rolled her eyes. "Oh by the way guys, she's pregnant."

"What?!"

"You have to tell everyone?"

"Well, two genetic-altered dogs are having babies- so kinda, yes."

* * *

After some yelling and shrieking, the group finally settled down for dinner, which Violet and Roko are having their own candlelight dinner.

(Me : *rolls eyes* Of course they are. Fans : *Facepalms*)

"Okay, promise me one thing guys, no killing anyone, you got that?" Jack deadpans while walking to the kitchen again.

"Why?" Joker asked.

"Sele, get the tranquilizer gun- sorry what did you say?" he said to her which she nodded and ran off acknowledging the "problem".

"I heard you said something about a 'gun'," Spade pointed out.

"And I heard that you and Clover are enemies," he shot back, which made Shadow and Rose growl. " _Open_ minds guys, _open_ , minds…"

"Okay…" they said really confused.

 **And that is a wrap, I know people are writing more Kaitou Joker stories, but I'm really annoyed with them writing shitty story lines in** _ **Spanish**_ **.**

 **I completely understand why they write, I talked to Joky-chan, but he/she said his/her English isn't good.**

 **Okay, signing out, a very annoyed Nyxn.**


	6. Red Behind The Blue : Dinner To Die For

**Journey Through Multiverses**

 **A Dinner to Die For**

"Open minds!" Selena yelled to them for the- I lost count.

"Okay, stop yelling already!" Joker yelled out of annoyance covering his ears.

Selena pouted and muttered angrily, "Brother is more mature than you."

"What was that?!"

"She's right you know," Queen stated and shoved him down with Spade helping.

"One more time-"

"We get it!" they all yelled, Selena opened the door and bolted in.

"Clover and Doubt!" Shadow hissed and made a break for it, but something jabbed his leg and numbness washed over him.

"Dad! Why are you wearing that armour in the house?!" Selena pouted again, "Now look what happened!"

"What'd I told you," Jack smirked as he squatted down to eye level with Shadow. "'Open-mind' much?"

"Yeah- wait, 'dad'? They're your parents?!" Spade yelled, Queen and Roko gave a fainting squeak and fell anime style.

"Uh…" Selena whistled away ignoring their questions, Jack facepalmed and threw the gun at her.

"You take this seriously!" he yelled and groaned while he saw her catch it like a feather.

"Not today mister," she mocked back and shot a mischievous face at him. "If you want to sneak on someone, I'd suggest you take your training again for another seven years."

He rolled his eyes and plucked the dart off Shadow's leg in a swift motion and threw it towards the dart board out of nowhere, bullseye, "Why don't you?"

"Anyway, dad, you and mom have to change back, we have company from another world and they have a grudge against you two in their's," Selena mumbled as she pushed two of her parents out of the room.

"Clover and Doubt, are your parents," Joker deadpans once again. "What the fuck is wrong with this world?!"

"Yeah, kinda blew my mind when I knew," he sweatdropped, "But I bet your reaction is more explosive than me."

"That's because you're on a breakdown!" Selena yelled from outside.

"You shut up!" he yelled back and darted into the room. "You come here!"

"If you catch me!" she yelled and the sound of everything of anything came out.

 **Selena's POV**

"Hey!" I yell as Jack grabbed my cape tugging me from behind, damn my cape, it looks cool but sometimes it really drags me down. "Get off my cape!"

"Then you shouldn't wear one at home," he stated, I groaned and rolled my eyes in annoyance, I knew where this was going, I glanced at him; he was wearing a long sleeved blue collar shirt without the tie, also wearing red jeans, typical.

"... you want me to change, isn't it, brother?" I hissed playfully, he was about to answer, then the layer of balloon gum on me went off with a _pop_ , revealing a casual red sleeveless shirt showing my tummy and white jeans. "Done and done."

He raised an eyebrow, "You never change, do you?"

"Nope!" I chirped playing with my gold necklace that was a 'S' on my neck by a gold chain.

He sighed and facepalmed once again, "Just my sister."

"This is called personal style! Brother!" I whined, and paced to the kitchen, where they were trying to process whatever happened.

Seriously, we were trying to have a good, peaceful game night and they appear out of thin air? Wait, I recall fighting my miracle-maker brother was not part of the game plan, whatever.

Even though I found out that Kaitou Joker was actually my brother, I still can't believe the idol I looked up to when I was a rookie was my _brother_ , that's not everybody's daily life, or anybody's.

When I first saw him on television, I was amazed and envious of the tricks that he's able to pull off, I can still remember when I first saw him on television on his first heist, how did I not see our resemblance? Silver hair, blue eyes, the personality… I'm basically a female version of him.

The one thing that we don't have in common is our mature rate, he matured faster than me, even if a girl is supposed to mature faster than boys… he's two years older than me, and I' in the middle of my teens, fair enough.

Still, even being mature, he's still the goofball that the world knows, but now he actually protects his ego a bit, and I don't want him throwing away his ego just to trick a person into that he's doomed or something, I don't want that memory burned in my mind, I do not need that.

Lucky for us, his "breakdowns", I've heard from Hachi has stopped since he met us and reunited with mom and dad, I'm really glad for it, that last thing I need now is him breaking down and hurting himself or him having suicidal thoughts, despite Silver Heart's lesson about "life is the greatest treasure, because it is not eternal".

I would do the same if I was him, I mean, why would you live, if your existence was only, and I mean _only_ meant to be pain? I wouldn't live just to be tortured mentally everyday.

"Hey, keep walking and you'll crash onto the door," he said leaning on the wall next to the door that I was about to slam into if he didn't snap me out of my trance.

"Yeah, thanks bro," I said cheekily and pushed it open- wait, what happened here?!

Everything was _floating_. In. Mid. Air.

"Rose," he said before he dashed into the room.

 **Rose's POV**

They're alive… they're here… I don't know what to do…! I can't live that nightmare again! Please, no!

The memory of brother getting fucking shot in the heart was too much…! I can't take another…!

"Rose, calm down! It's not them!" My twin brother said in a cooing voice, which earned glances from others.

"N-no… I can't! I-I…. I just can't!" I shrieked, my magic was slipping away from my fingertips like melted butter, I can't control it. Not again… please, please no.

"Rose," I heard someone call out to me, it's not Cyan, it's not Queen, it's also not Joker… Jack?

"Rose, stay calm!" he instructed as he garbbed my shoulders, I could only make out a bare outline of a scared Selena in a distance behind the wall. "I know you have a breakdown like me, I came over it and so do you!"

He… he had a breakdown…? Of... what…?

"I know it's hard, about losing someone you love! But Cyan's right here right now! He's okay!"

I know… but I can't-

"You're scared of Clover and Doubt," he deadpans yet again, "They're not Clover and Doubt! They're my parents! Take a good look!"

I cried as I heard those words, he repeated it again, "Open your eyes! They're not Clover and Doubt!"

"Rose! Listen to him!" I heard another female voice cry out desperately. "I also know what it's like! Please! Don't… make the same mistake we did…!"

What mistake…?

"Rose, me and Selena been through a lot, including each other dying in each other's arms, we know that, you watched Cyan get shot, but that's the lie!" he practically shrieked at this point.

"Calm down!"

It still wasn't enough, I was ready to shatter at any moment, until… that voice came again.

" **My dear little Rose, the nightmare you're experiencing is regular for a witch, like you."**

'What…?'

" **This is not real, Rose, you must go back to your friends!"**

'But… how… who… are you…?'

" **All I can tell you is a rose will wilt once tainted! Open your eyes!"**

 **Jack's POV**

She finally calmed down… man witches are hard to handle… no harm done; wait a second, save for the fact that Selena also got caught in the magic and hit her head on me once she broke it apart… ow.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Rose yelled at us nervously, for the- wait, screw this, I don't even know at this point.

"We get it, Rose," I mumbled as we all sat down, mom and dad already finished and were going out for a night stroll, that leaves us with curry. Yay me.

Joker, well he's me, wolfed down his food, when he was done he wiped a tear away in a swift motion with a finger, "Never thought I'd be able to eat this again."

"Really? You can have mine," Selena said as she pushed her barely eaten plate to him, which she sneaked away soon after.

"Where are you going?" I snapped, she hasn't been eating much lately and has been sneaking out a lot, my "brother sense" is tingling, so far they never failed me.

"Details or overall?" she muttered and tensed as I slammed my hands on her shoulders.

"Details, now," I demanded.

She babbled nonsense which I can't understand whatsoever, "What?"

"I'm going to a date!" she yelled and covered her mouth blushing, wait, did she just say, "date"?!

"You come back here!" I yelled on her tail, as usual I caught her by her pigtail, damn sometimes her hair can come on handy, "Date, am I right?"

She groaned and I can swear I heard the eyeroll coming off her, "Yes…"

"With, who?" I threathened. If that guy hurts my sister he's so dead.

"W-with…" she stammered. "W-with… a friend of your's!"

"A friend of min- wait who?!"

"I'm, dating, King!" she shrieked and slipped away out of the house.

King, you are so fucking dead when I get my hands on you, wait… a… freaking… second!

He knows I have a sister… but does he know that she's my sister?! Oh mother of-

Don't care, what's important now is to get them home, they said something about the SC, right? Uh… I seriously thought that was just a diamond for show, meh, might as well give it to them anyways, I need room for more treasure.

"... now where did I put that hunk of junk?"

* * *

"Well, bye," I grinned as they took their leave, holding the mobile communicator that looks like a phone that he gifted to me to stay in touch.

"Yeah! Send me some of that homemade curry!" Joker smirked cheekily as the bright light surrounded them and they disappeared.

Now, I have some "business" to sort with Spade.

 **Moments later with King and Selena's date…**

"Why can't you sit still?" Selena asked as she glanced at him while putting down the menu slightly.

"I have a bad feeling," he replied, and sure enough, a silver haired boy appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"We're going to talk about you dating my sister," Jack said.

"Come on! Brother! We're full pledged phantom thieves and you can't let me date?!"

"He's your brother?!"

"Didn't Queen tell you?!"

"And I'm surprised you can't see the resemblance of me and my sister."

Well, damn them because King's going to have a hell of an evening.


	7. Broken Mirrors : Wait, Detective!

**Journey Through Multiverses**

 **Broken Mirrors : Wait, Detective?!**

 **This story is from twinthundershark!**

Meanwhile in an alternative universe, Joker and Shadow were on a showdown, Spade's going after Queen in a chase, so Joker was on his own against a witch and a phantom thief.

"You'll never get away, Shadow!" Joker yelled holding his own ground, slouching from the attacks that Shadow just launched at him previously, he was in a bad predicament, and no thanks to Queen's sword. Seriously it really hurt.

And he thought phantom thieves were not supposed to hurt each other, he eye rolled as the thought came to him, he shook his head to get rid of the thought and focused back on the fight.

"You're sure you want to continue?" Shadow asked lowering his weapon, "You're hurt, you know."

"I won't go down without a fight, Shadow," he hissed as he held is right chest which was bleeding from the cut that Queen made, well hate the sword not the wielder, right?

"Seriously! Don't you detectives take care of yourselves?!" Rose squeaked from behind by watching the small blood pool starting to form around him.

"Uh, why?" he asked through clenched teeth. "No."

"Well-"

"Ahh!"

 **Splat!** (Literally)

Rose and Joker sweatdropped with Joker with a dumbstruck face, " _Seriously_?"

 **Detective Joker's POV**

Um… okay, I was on a fight with Shadow and… who are these- wait… is that me?!

"Get off me!" Shadow yelled, okay, I'm betting 20 bucks if he gets up by himself, and he didn't, Rose had to use her magic to throw them off his back, can I recall how painful is her balance in magic? She really needs more practice on that, and it's going to hurt in the morning.

"Who are you guys?" I asked still dumbfounded, hopefully Roko isn't here, because there's a copy of Queen- I am taking this surprisingly well.

"Kaitou Joker has-" okay, again, before the other me even finished, he fainted from the pressure that Rose put, she'd make a really good wrestler or some kind.

Wait.

"Kaitou"?

The other me is a phantom thief?

What the hell is wrong with this world.

"'Kaitou' Joker?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, he turned to me, "You have a phantom thief twin? Joker?"

I raised my own eyebrow and glared daggers at him, "Do you think I have a _phantom thief_ twin?!"

"Uh…" he turned his heads to us me and him again, and again, "... yes?"

I clipped the bridge of my nose groaning, I hope Spade is having less trouble than me, "... what the hell is wrong with you?"

Dammit.

* * *

"My other self is a _detective/phantom thief_?!"

Okay, now I really know that he's my other dimension-self, we basically act the same, our own rivalry, except for the fact that I really don't care if I got hurt or not, someone's going to have to get the job done.

"I knew my other selves Scarlet and another had a sister, and this is a detective," he yelled sarcastically and slumped back to the sofa.

Things calmed down a bit, Queen can't really outrun Spade's stamina, and we all decided to take a break, but neither me or Spade can really rest properly because of the death glares that Queen shoots at us all the time, Spade replies with a motion with a finger running through his neck and two fingers pointing at his own eyes and pointing them to her, she raised her middle finger in response.

I sighed mentally at their motion argument, I stopped it by stepping on his foot and he glared at me, I turned away in response, still like when we were young, when we were-

No I am not bringing up that topic again, I turned my attention back to the two Shadows who were currently in a heated fight about which is better, and I still can't believe I'm not freaking out at this point, how do I do this?

'Don't care,' I yawned and thought, I saw some red seeping through the bandages on my chest, time to go get a fresh or it'll be that ice-sculpture of Odin fiasco all over again, damn Spade for locking me in my room, I can handle myself, thank you very much.

"This day has gone bonkers," I sighed and Spade nodded silently in agreement, and I should probably bring earplugs for us, I have a hunch that it'll be a yelling sensation, and my hunches never failed me. Standing up from my position I walked towards my room.

"So… why didn't you guys become phantom thieves? Like… what did you do when you were a child? Didn't Silver Heart find you?" Joker asked absentmindedly.

… you just hit the most sensitive topic on earth. Welcome to got-your-hand-chopped-off-by-Queen's-sword land, population: you.

"... we will _not_ talk about that again," Spade and Queen hissed as I slightly stomped into the room I share with Spade and slammed it shut.

* * *

"So how do we get you all back home?" Spade asked, crossing his arms in annoyance while tapping his foot.

Queen rolled her own eyes, "I thought Joker was the one without patience."

I chuckled dryly, says you, "And I thought families won't betray each other."

"Why you-" as usual we three ended up glaring daggers at each other, believe me we're so creepy that we managed to scare off phantom thieves, but not including Shadow. He's way too dense.

 **Detective Spade's POV**

'Ha, ha, very funny,' I rolled my eyes as they two got in a stinkin' fight like usual, just when we were-

Stop, thinking, about, it!

 _It's just something's wrong… for once I think Queen's right… but Master's raised us altogether and I never doubted him once._ I pondered. _But why this time?_

I glanced at Joker, he's the opposite of me, he knows what he's doing, unlike me… he's better than me, anyway, what's the difference?

I saw Shadow tossed them the Space Crystal that he just stole from us, dammit! But if it can get them home, it's fine in my book, but Joker looked tensed, he looks like he doesn't want to give up the treasure that easily, I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to nod at me.

Before he left and tossed that crystal, I saw him toss a mobile phone to both Shadow and Joker, what's that?

"Stay in touch," he smiled and disappeared into thin air.

 _Good luck, Kaitou Joker._

 **Sorry for the short chapter! This story was originally from twinthundershark! He hasn't finished the story, so this is all I can write!**


	8. Rise Of Kaitou Night : You're The One!

**Journey Through Multiverses**

 **Rise Of Kaitou Night : You're The One!**

 **Meanwhile with Luna and her fellow witch friends…**

"Luna, what were you doing lately?" Scarlet asked as she slouched on the sofa while watching the blue haired girl yawn away.

"... I don't know, other-dimension communicating takes a lot of energy," she shrugged and poured herself a cup of coffee, "Lucky not magic, a little energy spell should do the trick."

"Other-dimension?" Rose asked curiously, relaxing in mid air with her own magic, "How?"

Luna chuckled tiredly before slapping herself on the couch, "Apparently some dimension's Joker, which is you in a male, hit the Space Crystal and got teleported to other alternative dimensions!"

"Wait, what?!" They two shrieked, Rose first fell from mid air in the airship and quickly poked her head up behind the couch. "How?!"

"I don't know," Luna shrugged and used her own magic to hold her coffee in mid air, "All I know is that they'll be arriving here next."

"When?" Scarlet narrowed her eyes.

"Uh… that's one thing I don't know," Luna shrugged and the two collapsed anime style.

"You know everything in the world but not _when_?!"

"It's not _my_ world, is it?!" she yelled back right in their faces, "Plus! How will the others react?! Seeing _you_ as a witch!"

Scarlet wobbled back down dramatically, and groaned, "I hate it when you're right!"

"I'm always right, Scar," Luna smirked, and left for her room. "I'm going to all it a night, see you tomorro-"

"Ahh!" Scarlet and Rose both yelled at the people who crashed down on their friend, yep, it was them, what an entrance. Typical gang.

"..." no one spoke a word, because both of Scarlet and Rose both knew what happens if Luna goes under or even _dies_ , it's the end of the world as they know it, being the holder of Dark and Light, the balance must be held every single minute.

It was all quiet until Scarlet spoke up, "Oh! My! God!"

"You guys know what you've done?!" Rose yelled, gesturing to the fainted Luna under them.

"Uh… are we in a world with another girl me?" Joker asked absentmindedly, not even aware of the damn situation.

"Well _no_ ," Scarlet deadpans, crossing her arms, in rage with Rose, both of their magic's starting to lose control and their magic started to spike up. "Well we're screwed! First Luna tells us they're coming, and _this_?! Rose do you know any spells that can wake her up or _replace_ the balance?!"

"Well, you think?! We can't just replace our roles like that!" she yelled, starting to get worried, "Even so! We're still beginners!"

"Well, fuck it all because we're doomed for villians coming, get Emerald, Queen, Spade and Shadow and get them on guard! We can't fucking resurrect people for fuck's sake!"

"Uh… excuse me?" Joker said cheekily, always picking a fucking fight at the worst times. "Aren't we being ignored?!"

The two angered females turned turned their heads to him, their eyes both glowing pink and green, obviously not in a good mood.

"Do you know what did you guys do?!" Rose snarled, stomping away to the kitchen.

"You literally just crashed into our friend, AKA the holder of balance!" Scarlet hissed, "Now we're so screwed! Rose! Since when did she slept?!"

"Uh… exactly 78 days and 21 hours," Rose's hair all spiked up seeing the record, "What?!"

"78 days and- that's it!" Scarlet scowled, then took a deep breath, "Let's see what we can do, until then, we'll talk this out."

'Talk about a quick change of attitude,' Joker sweatdropped and thought mentally, before he knew it, they were in the living room with a cup of coffee in their hands.

Shadow and Rose were trying to take this information in, since Shadow had known there were only one witch in his world, but this world has 3, and they crash landed into her.

"So… what's the three 'holders'?" Queen asked.

Scarlet took a deep breath to relief her anger, "There are three holders, one is Balance, which was Luna, the one you crashed _into_." she said sarcastically, "And there's Fate and Time, I take it you know who Time is."

"Yeah, and you're Fate?" Spade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since when?" Shadow asked lazily.

Rose and Scarlet both groaned, Scarlet rolled her own eyes, "Since forever, I only found out I was a witch three months ago!"

"How?" Rose asked, "And why?"

"Luna found me," she replied and shrugged, "She's the base of the balance, we three are the most basic source of reality, we can't live if one of us is dead or gone. So will the world's reality…"

"-and we crashed into it," Joker deadpans and was dumbstruck when he saw the two witches' magic spike up.

"And she won't wake up for another who-knows-how-long," Rose hissed.

"Why is that?" Shadow asked.

Rose sighed, "She hasn't slept for days, she had to use energy spells to keep herself in line, they cost enough magic already; then she talked about other dimension communicating…"

"'Other dimension communicating'?" Rose's eyes narrowed, "Like… talking in your minds?"

Scarlet nodded, and started to doze off, "How did you know, anyway…?"

"When… we visited the other Scarlet's universe… when she was dying… there was a voice that thought me how to heal her… I wasn't sure, it worked," Rose shuddered at the memory, "And when we met Selena and Jack… it was also that voice that kept me sane…"

Rose and Scarlet looked at each other astonished and their eyes grew wide, " _You_ were the one that she's talking to?"

"I really don't know," she shook her head, "It was weird at first…"

Scarlet slouched back to the sofa, "Guess that's the reason… how are we going to save the balance? Can Luna do it when she's under?"

"Hey, even if I'm in a coma for my childhood that doesn't mean I know these sort of things," Rose protested putting her arms at her sides, "It's a really sensitive topic, too!"

"And _my_ sensitive topic is my gender! Okay?!" Scarlet yelled back.

* * *

"Rose, any spells to wake her up first?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow while going through Luna's spell book, it's included with most of the spells that they came up with, especially the "Three Holders Unite".

Rose was silent for a while narrowing her eyes, "Why can't we just pour a bucket of water on her? It always works."

"... that is _the_ dumbest idea, yet the most effective," Scarlet muttered away, a bucket of water surrounded by a green mist appeared next to her. "Great idea."

* * *

Luna shot up drenched in water, she looked around in confusion and came to a realization, she yelled her head off. " _Give me a reason not to blast your heads off!"_

"You awake?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow and covering her ears, "Good, because they're here."

"... and you didn't do this sooner?!" Luna shrieked, a blue mist surrounding her changing her into her daily outfit, a blue shirt that had a blue cartoon cat printed on it, a blue tight skirt, white sneakers, her blue hair was tied into a ponytail with the Space Crystal on it, just that it's blue.

"That would be suicide," Rose stated putting her arms to her sides.

"Good point," she yawned, "I'm going to see them."

"Oh yeah, the other Rose found out that you're her 'Guidance' or stuff," Scarlet pointed out, "And they need the Space Crystal that's nowhere to be found, it's a myth now!"

Luna thought for a while, "... I know everything but 'Space Crystal'? It's quite new to me, I only found out when they came."

"So we have no idea how to get them home," Rose sighed, a nerve appeared on her forehead when she saw the group yell at each other.

"Hm… no, really, for the first time I have no clue," Luna also sighed, then piped up, "But we can still help them whatever we can."

* * *

"So… uh… you're the people that _fell_ on me," Luna tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Hey, we're sorry for that!" Joker yelled.

Rose, Scarlet and Luna all rolled their eyes, no one falls on one of them and gets away with it.

'Not the time, _not_ the time,' Luna hissed in her mind. "I'm the holder of Balance and wielder of Dark and Light, Rose and Scar told me everything about you, unfortunately the 'Space Crystal' you seek does not exist in our world."

"What?!" They all yelled.

"It really doesn't exist, they're myths, but even I can't find them," Luna shrugged, "Neither did Rose or Scarlet. Even with our magic combined… it's not real. Nothing's powerful enough to send you all the way to a different universe, let alone alternative dimensions."

"... then is there anyway to get us back?" Queen asked, holding a glimpse of hope.

"If there is… I do not know…" Luna sighed, "It would take a miracle to find it - Scar, as the witch of Fate, don't judge me on that!"

Scarlet shrugged, "Whatever girl."

"... seriously?" Rose asked, slapping a pillow in her face.

"Get your pillows off me Rose!" she yelled and the two got in the usual spell-fight, god help whoever's in the crossfire.

Luna facepalmed, "Here we go again…"

* * *

An hour later, Luna was left to pick up their mess, she was not happy about it, since Rose and Scarlet's magic got too depleted, and the other dimension Rose didn't know any spells.

When she was undoing a summoning spell that summons cats, she gave them a death glare, "Do this again, I _will_ kill you."

"Come again?" Shadow asked dumbstruck.

"It's life," Scarlet and Rose shrugged relaxing. "And it's amazing."


	9. Rise Of Kaitou Night : Oh Yeah

**Journey Through Multiverses**

 **Rise Of Kaitou Night : Oh Yeah…**

"Hey Scarle-"

"Stop!" Luna and Rose yelled, Luna shoved the book she was reading into Joker's face, Rose sent a flying tablet at him.

"What's the big idea?!" Joker yelled, massaging his sore face and nose.

"No one disturbs her when he's thinking!" Rose squeaked. "You're lucky she didn't even kill you by now!"

He sweatdropped, he knows that Scarlet is a parallel version of him; but even he would never go this far. "Uh, why?"

Luna and Rose both looked at each other with a face of helplessness, Rose spoke up: "Because… since she found out she was a witch… she has to deal with a lot of problems as the holder of Fate."

"But I don't see you two cringe," he stated.

Luna scratched her head, "Yeah… about that…"

"We're more experienced, as she said, she only found out last month," Rose pointed out by shoving the tablet back at him.

"And people tend to mess with fate a lot, her work is more than Rose's," Luna shrugged returning to another book, muttering. "Damn this guy stole my storyline."

Rose looked at her with disbelief, "I thought we were trying to help them get back."

Luna groaned and rolled her eyes, though her gaze didn't leave the book, "Uh, point check, I'm the witch of everything that's anything? I'll know if there is the Space Crystal out there, so far _no_."

She groaned herself and slumped back into her seat, "can you care for at least a little?"

"And can Joker ask his other selves?" she raised an eyebrow. "I'm not invincible, you know, I need rest too."

Joker rolled his eyes and fished out his communicator, he turned it on and went through several versions that he knows.

Scarlet, Jack, the evil him… and the detective one, not including the witch version.

He was thinking on which one to call, him from Fates Rewritten called, his picture on the screen, "hello?"

" _How's it going?"_ the other him asked cheekily, a big difference when he met him.

"You seem fine," he said cheekily right back at him.

" _No thanks to you,"_ he sighed and yells of joy came behind him, " _you won't believe how master reacted."_

"Judging by that, he broke his back, at least twice," Joker laughed.

" _Uh, oh, how's the traveling going?"_ the video call shows that he's outside Queen's house with some wild partying inside.

"... not good," he groaned, "we're in a world where well - we're a witch."

" _Witch?"_ he stammered, " _are you serious? I thought there're only one witch!"_

"Same here," Joker shrugged and turned the screen to the three; Luna and Rose both used their magic to fight for the next heist target, constant shrieks came; Scarlet used her magic to make earmuffs and draw designs of her new invention on her tablet, their irises all glowed blue, pink and blue-greenish.

" _Woah,"_ the other him stammered and looked closely to the screen, " _so, anyhow you'll get back?"_

"Unfortunately no," he moaned and slumped back to his chair. "The Space Crystal doesn't even exist!"

" _What?!"_

"Yeah! Apparently it doesn't! At least Luna's thinking of a solution!" as he said that Luna ran into her room in a hurry, "I forgot to work on the Midnight Crystal's teleportation!" that kind.

"Midnight Crystal?" they both asked, Rose looked up and explained: "Oh, it's kind of a witch emblem, when combined it can teleport or show the respective things or visions, or places."

"Can it get us back?" Joker deadpans, the communicator in his hand shook again, a small icon appeared on the top right.

" _Jack? Which one's that?"_

"Uh, brace yourself?" he shrugged and accepted the call, Selena came out.

" _Another girl version?"_ he raised an eyebrow.

"No… where's Jack?" he deadpans once again, "seriously?"

" _He's in big trouble, he's pinned,"_ she whispered, her background seemed like inside of a box. " _I need help…"_

" _Uh, what happened?"_ the other him asked.

" _Um… Shadow happened."_

"Been there, just… uh…"

" _Nevermind! He's out! In fact, we're out! Uh, brother, it's Joker…"_

" _Brother?"_

"Yeah, the other us has a sister."

" _Um… which multiverse are you?"_ the rustling stopped, and the screen was replaced by an older version of them.

"Where he's trained by Clover," Joker shrugged as Jack gaped.

" _Stop, bringing, it, up."_

"Wait - oh great! Why is every version of us calling right now?!"

" _Wait, what?!"_

* * *

" _I don't know why I'm even talking to you thieves!"_ the detective him yelled, Scarlet and the evil one of him was agitated, they yelled at him: " _Then don't! You're an outsider in our worlds!"_

" _Get off him,"_ Jack sighed as Joker nodded.

"Even I feel bad for myself," he joked, and everyone of him sweatdropped.

" _Your humor is the worst."_

" _Hey… what world are you in?"_ Scarlet asked as dodging a flying handcuffs thrown at her, " _yeah, I'm a little busy at the moment…"_

"One that you're going to love," he said cheekily, "one where you're one of the three Bearers of the Elements."

" _Bearers?_ " the detective him asked, " _you mean witch?"_

" _Yeah,"_ the evil version shrugged, " _I'm shocked too, considering I've met everything that's anything."_

Joker turned behind him and saw Scarlet playing a game of chess with Luna and winning while eating curry with the dish in the air surrounded by a green mist, while Luna's drink is surrounded by a blue mist.

He turned the screen to her, and that's when the chaos started.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not even looking up, obviously agitated at the moment.

" _Wow, now I'm really envious now,"_ Scarlet moaned as a gunshot was heard at her side, everyone's attention turned to her, and also giving the Luna the chance.

"Checkmate," she smirked.

"I was this close to winning!" she yelled and turned her attention to him, "ahh!"

" _Considering that she's our witch version, her temper's short,"_ Scarlet smirked, the witch her got agitated and disappeared in a flash of green mist.

"I wonder where's she's going to teleport… she took the fate emblem!" Luna yelled.

Suddenly Scarlet's screen showed her gaping and green bolts were fired at her, "how did she even get here?!"

"Luna…" Joker turned to her suspiciously, her expression was confused.

"Oh my god," she gaped herself as she saw her teleport with her other version back.

"Get off me!" Scarlet yelled, and the other versions sweatdropped, even Detective Joker.

"Damn," they all said.

* * *

"Oh… so the Space Crystal is the Midnight Crystal in this world… but it doesn't work that way," Rose scratched her head, with the normal version of Scarlet still protesting.

"I don't care if you're a witch or not! Seriously!" she yelled.

Luna sighed as she crossed her arms, focusing her magic on her blue crystal emblem, which Scarlet and Rose both followed.

Their irises glowed their respective colors and a blue, pink and green portal appeared between the three crystals. Luna nodded at them telling them to go, they smirked and jumped in together.

Regaining their breath, they smirked, "and here comes their next adventure."


	10. Little Bundle Of Joy : The Truth Told

**Journey Through Multiverses**

 **A Puke-a-thon for Shadow and Joker**

"Oof!" Joker grunted as he fell down, he didn't land on the floor though, in fact, it was a little soft.

"Get. Off. Of. Me," Shadow hissed laying on the floor with the group piled on top of him, tapping his finger on the floor impatiently.

"Geez, it's not like we want to," Queen snapped brushing off the dust on her dress, earning a glare from him.

"Yeah! Like you really wanted to kill your grandpa!" he snapped back, Queen yelled at his ears: "And you _really_ want to die today aren't you?!"

 _Boom_.

Here we go again, a full-out Queen vs Shadow, the others took a step back knowing that this is going to take a while, Roko looked round his surroundings and looked confused, "are we in your zeppelin again?"

"We just left that world," he protested, but gaped as a child tackle Roko.

"Roko! I missed you! You're so cute!"

"What in the…" Spade gaped as he saw the child, he had blue hair like Shadow's, blue eyes like Joker's, and a purple scar on his right eye, "w-why does he look like Joker _and_ Shadow?"

"D-d-do you think… that he's… their chi-" before Roko could even finish the sentence, he puked anime style, "nope."

" _Jack!"_ a female voice yelled through, Joker immediately identified it as his female version - Scarlet. " _Jack! Where did you run off to?!"_

"Mom!" Jack squealed and ran off to the source of the yell, and a grunt was heard, Shadow also identified it was his voice, but it sounded more mature and gruff.

"Jack, get off your father!"

 _Father?!_

Joker and Shadow glanced at each other, and puked anime style along with Queen and Shadow, Spade was laughing his head off at the moment, Roko and Hachi are trying super hard not to burst, Dark Eye already failed three seconds ago.

"Mom, Roko's here!"

"What…? But they're on a heist… are you seeing things?"

"Most likely yes; being a son from the Holder of Fate and all."

"And _you're_ the twin of the Holder of Time, uh, Jack… show me where did you see Roko… it better not be another distress call."

Footsteps were heard, but they took no notice, for they were busy puking.

"Who are you people?"

* * *

"Actually I believe you guys," Scarlet said, with Jack on her lap who was looking between his parents and Shadow and Joker non-stop. "It's not hard to believe, being the witch of fate or miracles and all… and having a son with Cyan here."

Okay, puking take 2, prepare at least a dozen buckets for Shadow and Joker.

"So… how do we get you back?" Cyan asked absentmindedly. "'Holders Unite'? Midnight Crystals?"

"I have no idea of what you just said; we came here by the Space Crystal," Spade deadpans.

"You mean… long-distance teleportation? That requires a lot of power… and focus, and I'm sure that's something even the RSL or the Diamond Sisters can't do."

"RSL…? Diamond Sisters? Who's that?" Roko asked.

"RSL… means the witches… Rose, me and Luna," Scarlet eplained, "Diamond Sisters, uh… how do I put this…"

"They're humans who went to space and had a life there, they're immortal and all, a classic phantom thief," Cyan explained for her. "Made the title 'Magical Crystals' fifty years ago, the top 1 wanted phantom thief, it's not a bog deal now, but fifty years ago it's pretty big, considering that she's always the top."

Scarlet smiled and shrugged it off, "nah, King's the top for six years now… thanks to this little guy."

"Hehe… that means mommy loves me a lot!" Jack smiled cheekily earning a tickle to the stomach by her. "You're so cheeky!"

"He gets it from his mother," Cyan teased.

"Seriously! You men just like teasing me so much, huh? I'm telling Rose that!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't you dare!"

"I don't care!"

"Yes you do! I'll tell your master about it!"

"And I _still_ don't care!"

* * *

After all that fluff and "cuteness", which Shadow thinks it's unbearable, he's actually right for once.

 **I actually almost puked while writing this, hopefully later on I won't lose my dinner.**

"So… you're from a parellel universe…?" she asked him, random noises cried out from inside, they didn't mind it, but it also somewhat killed the mood.

"... yeah," he answered bluntly, dazing out to the night sky.

She sighed running a hand through her hair, "and… there are more… of us?"

"A lot, in fact," he also sighed, "detective, murderer, witch… which is you now, just… older… and…"

"Engaged?" she smiled, "I answer questions like that a lot, don't feel restricted. I feel proud about my life; I really am… meeting Cyan was the best thing that happened to me."

 _I will never understand parellel universes._ He thought and shivered, "so- uh… um… how's the phantom thief career?"

"I'm… not that popular nowadays," she sighed, her smile still plastered on her face, "Spade and Queen's been taking the glory, and they're getting engaged, soon I'll go back."

"They're… getting married?" he almost puked hearing that, believe me, he did.

"Yeah… so… how's… Spade, at your world?" she asked.

"The… same like you?" he asked back, then he noticed a tear sarkle from her eyes, she wiped it away with her gloved hand, sniffling, "... is something wrong?"

"He hurt me, Joker," she hissed, "I could never forgive him for what he did."

"Can I ask what he did…?" he asked sheepishly, from all the versions he met, he has never seen one so hurt and angry, not even him from Clover, it had to be a female. "Or… that's personal…?"

"N-no, it's… not," she sniffled and wiped away her tears once more, clearing her throat, and smiled bitterly. "All because of that pendant…"

* * *

 **Six Years Ago**

* * *

"King! What did you do?!" Cyan hissed and grabbed his weapon, protecting her from any harm that pendant has caused.

"C-Cyan… don't hurt him… he's not himself… it's that pendant!" she shrieked and struggled to get up holding her wound. It was fatal, but she would do anything to help him get his control back, friends are friends afterall.

"How are we going to get that?" he asked sharply, she knew that he was on high alert, so she simply shrugged it off.

"He's wearing it like a necklace, if we coul-"

 _Thud._

Before she could finish, her wound got the best of her, she couldn't fight anymore, the wound was too deep and she was losing too much blood, he only noticed now the blood pool around her.

Her magic couldn't save her now.

Rose couldn't.

And neither can Luna.

They're dead, and Scarlet's the last target.

And she's the last holder of this world.

She failed.

Failed to save the world.

Failed to fulfill Rose and Luna's last words.

Failed, to fulfill _their_ promise.

For them to live happily together…

As a real family.

She failed herself.

It's only a fairytale.

Not meant to be reality.

All their dreams…

… all gone.

Because of her.

 _This was not how it's supposed to end._

She looked Cyan one more time with her glassy eyes, gave a final nod.

And left.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"You died?" Joker raised an eyebrow in shock, she sniffed and slowly nodded.

"... yes, I did," she sighed looking away, "it was Luna that brought us back… at a great price."

"Price…?" he repeated.

"Yes…" she sighed again, "a price, to never love anyone, not the sister kind, but the boyfriend kind… it's…" she bit her lip, "... traumatising… she hated herself for everything… until now… me and Rose managed to break the curse… but she was too broken… even in the afterlife."

* * *

 **Six Years Ago**

* * *

 **Afterlife**

"I'm sorry, Scarlet!" Luna cried burying her face in her arms cradling herself on the ground. "I'm sorry…! I couldn't save anyone! I couldn't save Rose… I couldn't save _us_! I'm so sorry…!"

"Luna, it's not your fault," Rose wept, _afterlife's pretty hard for her…_ "Please… she wouldn't want to see you like… this…"

"It's mine!" she yelled, "it's all mine! Every bit of it! If I knew that pendant was no good, it should be me! You would still be alive, Rose! I dragged everyone down! You! Scarlet! _It's all my fault!_ I'm the one supposed to be here by myself! I had to drag _you_ down!"

"Luna!" Rose yelled at her, "you _didn't_ know, we couldn't prevent this! Scar's the Holder of Fate and _she_ doesn't know! And you either!"

"Now we're all dead! Thanks, to, _me_!" she shrieked back, letting all her guilt and frustration out at once, her magic also losing control, knocking Rose back, "if it wasn't for me…"

"If it wasn't for you, everyone should be dead! I made the decision! I took that risk! I know I'll die, but I'll do it!" Rose yelled putting a hand on her shoulder, "if it wasn't for you… we'd be all here…"

Sobs took over their voices, no one spoke a word.

"I promised myself I would never do this," she muttered to herself as blue and red electricity danced in her palm, "I'm sorry, Rose."

"... sorry… for what?' she asked worriedly…

"For breaking the barrier between the life and death, I could bring you and Scarlet back, she's… new at this world, she hasn't arrived yet… but I can stop her from dying."

"That… costs too much for you! Don't you dare!"

"... sorry Rose…" she murmured as black spots danced in Rose's vision, "but you don't have the choice."

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"... once we got back, we stopped Spade from killing Cyan, but Luna left anyway to solitude," she sniffed, "Rose… was traumatised as well… she tried to look for her, but… no avail, she's like thin air now, gone. She kept in touch, telepathy and all, but she said that she would return."

"When?"

"She said: 'Two fates collide, that's when I'll decide'," she sighed again. "Two fates collide…"

"Does she mean… me and you…? We have different fates and all…" Joker muttered as he saw a blue light shine inside.

"You're right, she's back," Scarlet smiled out of relief and joy rushing into the room, "Luna!"

"... Scarlet," Luna said emotionlessly, "long time no see."

"Where were you?! We're worried sick!" she yelled and hugged her.

"The prophecy I gave you came true, two fates collided, and I'm here," she sighed and forced out a strained smile, "... and thanks for breaking the curse… but it still doesn't affect me… one bit."

"I know," she sighed, "you grew up."

"So did you," she protested, "having a son too."

"Yeah… so… can _our_ Luna come back?" she asked cheekily, "I mean the goofball, playful and caring Luna!"

"... in time, but we have to get them back, don't we…?"

Scarlet sighed and shook her head, "yes, but it requires the Space Crystal, my conclusion: we need the three _balanced_ holders, including you, so me and Rose fixed up another spell! Get your butts back here!"

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "how _fun_."

"See?! The old Luna's coming back!"

"Yeah," Cyan shrugged as Jack piggybacked on his head. "Better start now."


	11. Little Bundle Of Joy : Broken Hearts

**Journey Through Multiverses**

 **Mending Broken Hearts**

"Scarlet, _stop_ ," hissed Luna as the silver haired girl tried another attempt on her own spell and it exploded right in her face, "just stop."

"I'm not going to stop until you're back to your own self," she pointed a finger at her sternly, "it's what I do."

Luna facepalmed and had to use her trump card on this one, or she won't stop until she's dead, "you have your own problems, are you going to Queen's wedding? Tell me; now."

She froze while going through her notes when she heard that sentence, Luna didn't stop, she continued: "Scarlet, I know," she sighed and instantly regretted she said that in the first place, "there's no such thing as the Holder's Unite anymore! Rose's emotionally breaking down; you're having a scar for life; and the place that I've been…" she clenched her fists subconsciously and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"... shattered," Scarlet answered for her sitting back on the bed hopelessly, and murmured in a gruff and cracked voice, "we've been thrown in a place where you get broken."

"Instead we got shattered," Luna sobbed wiping away tears from her eyes, "let me tell you one thing: I lived many lives… and one of them showed me one thing; 'immortality is a curse in a blessing's disguise'."

"... I know," she replied softly, burying her face in her hands.

Luna shifted up from her position and walked to the door, sighing: "I'll… be going… tell Rose I said… hi."

Before she walked out, Scarlet called out to her softly, "please," she said, "don't go, we need you…"

She looked surprised before she opened the door, there was a flash of the old Luna in those electric blue eyes, but they were quickly replaced by grief, "... I'm sorry, Scarlet."

Scarlet looked up to her with lifeless eyes, tears poured out as she couldn't hold it back anymore. Not this time.

" _Why has it come to this…?"_

Silent sobs took over the dark room.

* * *

"... thanks a lot, Ai," said Rose softly as a cup of coffee was placed in front of her, "thanks, really."

"Rose," said Ai sternly as she lifted her chin up, "Luna's back."

A glimpse of hope was shone in those pink eyes but simmered down, "and she left… didn't she…?"

She slowly nodded and sat next to her, lending a shoulder for her to cry on. Rose gladly accepted and poured all her thoughts to Ai freely, she had nothing to hide from one of her sisters, she was completely herself with her.

Ai cooed her silently rubbing her hand on her back slowly in a soothing manner, she was also affected by the Holders disbanding, _all because of the pendant…_ she remembered something that she used to sing to her sisters when they're scared in the night.

" _You only need the light when it's burning low…"_

"We were so close together…" Rose sobbed, digging her head further into Ai, "we needed each other… b-but King brought that pendant and-"

" _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow…"_

"I just want everything… t-t-to be normal ag-again…" she continued, Ai was affected by her sadness and small tear streaks also came out of her emerald eyes, "please…"

" _... only know you love her when you let her go…"_

Cyan entered the room to comfort his sister, but Ai stopped him silently, he took the message and walked out soundlessly, "just u-us three… holding t-the l-line…"

" _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low…"_

He completely ignored Ai's signals this time and sat next to her embracing her slightly, Ai raised an eyebrow and he nodded reassuringly, "n-no one can stop… us… please…"

" _Only hate the road when you're missing home…"_

"It's going to be okay," cooed Cyan softly patting her back, "big brother promises that…"

"I wish…" she sniffed, "I just want it to be normal again…"

" _Only know… you love her when you… let her go…"_

"Why?!" she scowled, unable to contain her anger any longer, Cyan held her tightly to send the message that she wasn't alone on this, it seemed to sooth her slightly, Ai choked but finished the sing anyway.

" _B-but you let her go…"_

Three phantom thieves sat there in silence, the two older ones embracing the broken Holder of Time, her sobs calmed down replaced by tiny snores.

In her sleep she still murmured, " _please…"_

" **Let Her Go" - Passenger**

* * *

 **[Current Location: Pokemon (Luna/Diana) Alola Region]**

* * *

"... you seem down…" Violet (Tenkai Knights (Female's Revenge)) looked at Diana(Luna) as she sat on her bed silently. "... can you tell me?"

She turned her head slightly to see her worried, "no…"

"Why did you come back?" she asked cautiously.

"... I won the league's champion ten times over… does that answer your question?" she replied absentmindedly, "nevermind… I'm going back... just came back here to see this place again, see you."

* * *

" _I have never seen a version of me be so grieving before…"_ Joker silently thought as he overheard the entire conversation.

"You worried?" Shadow interrupted his thoughts, "your cell's calling."

"Uh? Oh, okay," he stammered and accepted the call.

" _Joker, it's not Scarlet, it's Luna from before,"_ a blue haired girl appeared and said absentmindedly, " _I've felt there's something wrong in your current world, is there anything important…?"_

"... Luna, what's exactly 'Holder's Unite'?" he deadpans, and Luna raised an eyebrow.

" _It's a spell that links all our powers together, we use one of our emblems as a main core, if you take Scarlet's which is fate, the portal created will show you different paths of your fate like you're going through now, if you use Rose's which is time, it's basically time travel, if you use mine-"_

"It'll show the corrupt and pure world?"

" _... not exactly,"_ she replied, " _you could say that, it only works once... but it'll also actually corrupt the user or 'break' the user, is that's what happening there?"_

"Kinda," Shadow cuts in, "all the holders are broken in a way, Rose's broken, Scarlet's one can't be touched or seen, well… _you_ are taking this the hardest."

" _Oh-kay, I completely get it, all you have to do is-"_

* * *

"This _will not work_ , I'll bet my lunch on it!" Queen huffed, "but I'm willing to try- the problem is that we don't even know where Luna ran off to!"

"She hasn't left Japan," Spade tapped his foot, "I placed a tracker on her thanks to Joker."

"What if she took it off?" Joker murmured, but Queen piped up, "we'll have to try! The other me is already looking for Scarlet and Shadow is looking for Rose!"

"God this… is our ticket home."

* * *

"... who are you guys and why are you disturbing me?" a black haired girl asked agitated reading a book, her hair was tied to her right side and was wearing sunglasses. "Stalkers?"

"Luna, we need you to go back and make amends!" Joker slammed the table spilling the coffee on it.

"Fuck," she hissed and waved her hand, a red mist instantly cleaning the table and it was like it never happened, "I'm not Luna, my name is Diana."

"Stop playing games with us!" Joker groaned in annoyance, "that tracker is-"

"One, I don't give a _fuck_ of who you are, two, even if I _knew_ you, tell that to my memory case, _three_ , I'm not the Holder of Fate!" she yelled at them, "I just control the shadows in people's hearts, AKA I control fear, shut up and leave me alone bitches."

"Memory case?" Spade raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and what amends do I have to make?"

Joker cracked his knuckles and his patience reached it's peak, he dragged her across the road.

Literally.

"You're coming, now."

* * *

"Okay, bye!" he smirked while jumping in the portal.

"Good riddance," Luna muttered crossing her arms, "damn them."

"So… are we…" Rose asked sheepishly. "Toge-"

"No I'm not," Luna deadpans turning to her sharply, "this problem isn't over."

"Well, is it because you're too scared?!" Scarlet tensed. "You're too scared to come back?!"

"No, maybe I am," she hissed as she created her own portal, "but never, look, for, me, _again_ , you hear that?!"

"P-please… not again…" tears welled up in Rose's eyes again.

"I said _don't look for me_!"

"Well fine! Just because you're a coward!"

"I could say the same!"

"Stop it!" Rose yelled out at them, "why can't this just be a bygone?! I just want it all to be normal!"

They paused and lowered their heads, Luna spoke up: "Maybe because all of us are cowards."

 _This problem isn't over..._


	12. Time For a Miracle : Remembrance

**Journey Through Multiverses**

 **Time For A Miracle : Remembrance**

 **Meanwhile in parallel universe - Silver Heart's house**

"Mr Silver Heart, you have to eat something, you haven't eaten in days…" sighed Hachi as he laid a plate on the table, "Qu- she wouldn't want to see you like this…" he slumped onto the sofa in depression; since Joker and his friends were assassinated, things were never the same for them, "I guess Mr Joker is disappointed with me now…"

* * *

"Hey Queen, how are you doing with _afterlife_ so far?" Spade asked unamused, they were currently in the "ghost" version of their childhood home, he facepalmed, "I still can't get over the fact that we're dead," he gestured to Joker, who was currently pacing back and forth muttering curses, "neither of us can."

"Who can?" she raised an eyebrow, "I just miss grandpa so much."

Joker rolled his eyes, "yeah, wait a few more years and we'll meet 'em, we gave up the chance to be reincarnated for this? Yeah, and mostly we're worried about our next life being a normal boring person, maybe even a detective!"

"Not the time, Joker," Spade facepalmed hissing, "I thought… we could meet our parents here… but…" he bit his lip. Queen glanced at him and said, "they're one step ahead of us, death or reincarnation."

"Even so… being dead isn't _that_ bad, right?" said Joker bitterly as he sat on the chair on the opposite of them, "you see things mortals can't…"

"What's the point? We're dead, we're immortal and, can't, fucking, die," Queen tapped her finger on the table as she said one word one by one. Yeah, dying really sucks, "and maybe we'll never see our friends again… depends on whether they choose to reincarnate or stay…"

"Knowing them they're bound to reincarnate," groaned Spade, he's actually surprised he met Joker and Queen in the afterlife first, since Queen was the first one to go. It wasn't a pretty sight when they found out that he's dead. Actually, Joker died to save him, his last words to him was make his sacrifice count, but now that's screwed.

* * *

" _Spade, you had_ _ **one**_ _job!"_

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder if this is where we'll end up forever," sighed Joker as he gazed into the ghostly surroundings outside of their window, "but I guess we can go back tomorrow…"

"Once every year starting tomorrow…? I guess," Spade stood up and plopped himself on the sofa, "just have to wait…"

Joker sighed, "now I know how Phoenix feels."

* * *

"Ahh!"

 _Splat._ Here we go again, take 7.

Before they even got up they can already hear yells of fear and shock, mostly from Hachi.

"Geez, what's wrong-" Joker lifted his head up to see Roko, Hachi and Silver Heart's faces all pale, "hey is there something on my face?"

"Y-y-y-you're Joker…" Hachi gulped, his voice and body both shaking tremendously, "h-how…"

"How what?" he asked, question marks were written all over his face, "what happened to me in this world?"

"You guys look like that you've seen a ghost," Queen sighed.

"B-because we did!" Hachi blurted out before he ran out the window, "ahh!"

The group looked at each other confused, Joker yelled, "can someone explain what just happened?! Hey Hachi, get back here!" he pursuited Hachi out of the window, the group followed suit, leaving a frightened Roko and Silver with harder grief, "Roko, are we seeing things?"

"To tell the truth… I have no idea," he sighed as a reply.

* * *

"Oh my god…" Joker gaped as Hachi ran to the deeper parts of the forest, _where did that little squirt go?_ He thought in high annoyance, he hard faint voices, voices of someone talking.

"Y-yeah I know, I'm s-such a failure…"

It's Hachi, drive him to the ends of the world and he'll still recognise his voice anywhere.

"I guess you'll be so disappointed with m-me now aren't y-you?"

 _What the hell is he talking to? And what the fuck is he talking about?!_ Shadow thought. _He's a coward that's for sure. But this… whatever._

 _This is creeping me out._ Queen gulped.

 _What the fuck is going on?!_ Spade groaned as he scratched his head.

 _Someone give me three glasses of coffee, one to drink, one to pour on him, and one to wash my eyes out._ Rose narrowed her eyes.

"You're really disappointed with m-me aren't you? And Mr Spade a-and Mrs Q-Queen too…"

" **Dammit Hachi! I never blamed you for anything!"** **yelled Joker in the afterlife breaking the fourth wall with Spade pulling him down, "he can't hear you Joker! Get a fucking grip!"**

 _What the hell did we do in this world?!_ They all thought except for the apprentice's, Shadow and Rose.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Joker couldn't take it anymore and delivered a "sure-kill-Joker-kick" at his face.

"What part of 'following' do you _not_ get?!" yelled Queen.

" **That is definitely not me," Queen in the afterlife muttered as Spade tried to get Joker to calm down in the background.**

"The following part!" he yelled back.

"Get used to it! He's Joker after all!" Spade called out.

"Y-you're dead…" Hachi blurted out, "I-I watched y-you d-d-d-die!"

Now Joker was beyond confused, "what the fuck are you saying?" Spade and Shadow facepalmed, "we are in a different dimension you idiot!"

" **Joker, how stupid can your other-self get?" Queen glanced at him who was facepalming, "I have no idea."**

"Different dimension?" Hachi blinked his eyes and sat up, "you're alive… there?" Joker rolled his eyes, "why won't I be? Is… Joker here? I heard you talking to him…" Spade slapped his head, "idiot, look."

He saw three gravestones, under a tree each, on each of them wrote:

"Diamond Queen"

"King"

"Jack"

"Oh my god…" Joker gaped, and took a few steps back, Shadow spoke up to break the silence, "what happened?"

"Did something bad happen?" asked the original Hachi.

He nodded, "months ago… Mr Joker, Mr Spade and Mrs Queen went on a heist at Kaneari's… Dark Eye, Roko and me were trapped… when we finally reached them, they were already…" he sniffed wiping away the tears. "I wanted to go back to Fuuma village… but there's something stopping me from going..."

"Because you can't forget," Rose sighed.

The bushes rustled, their senses flared up and they jerked their heads to the direction to the source, Joker gaped at the "intruder", Cyan and Rose.

They were wearing normal clothes instead of their suits, not to mention Hachi was also wearing a normal black shirt and pants, Shadow wore a dark purple shirt with blue pants, Rose wore a simple tight black silk dress, Joker and his gang ran for it.

"Hachi, you're… already here," said Rose softly, her gaze a little absent minded, "we came to pay our respects…" she bent down and placed a bouquet of flowers in the middle of their graves, "sorry we're so late… we only knew about this last week, since we were in Egypt and all."

"Oh no no! It's okay! You had some business to do there!" Hachi waved his hand to ensure everything's okay, Cyan asked, "tomorrow's the day where the dead come back to visit?" Hachi nodded, "yes… I'll have to get everything ready…"

"I can help," Rose smiled bitterly, "isn't that so? Onii-chan?" she knew Cyan couldn't resist her calling him in the japanese "big brother/sister", he gradually agreed, "I just miss him."

" **For our sake we're watching everything," Spade crossed his arms watching the "mortal-TV", with Joker and Queen sitting next to him narrowing their eyes, Joker puked anime style, "I've never seen Shadow 'miss' me before. Let alone change clothes, eww."**

"We all do," Roko slowly said as he took a different route to the graves, Hachi asked, "visiting the old training grounds again?" he nodded, "all the memories we had together…"

"Should we tell them that a few of our friends can bring back the dead?" Joker whispered, Hachi glared at him, "no! Did you forget what cost that'll take?!"

 **Little Bundle Of Joy: Luna**

"Someone's talking bad about me and it's not Scar," Luna growled, "god I hate this immortal thing so fucking much."

 **Back to them:**

"Guess you're right," he sighed, then pulled out the communicator with a swift motion, he went through some of the contacts, _Detective, Murderer, Female, Witch, Witch(Engaged)_ … his finger landed on the last one, Scarlet came up, her eye bags were heavy and she lost her energy.

"Hey Joker," she moaned clenching her teeth, "haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Queen raised an eyebrow, "what? Why? What happened to Luna and Rose?"

She hissed, green magic flared up in her eyes, "you came and made things worse! I'm not the type to blame people but you've made our bond worse! Rose left…" she sniffed, "Luna's living in total isolation… and all we feel is hate for each other… how is that not worse?!"

"... she said something about a 'Memory Case' before, and she controls the shadows in people's hearts…" Spade muttered, she tensed, "memory case?! She said that?! When?!"

"Last time when we looked for her," Queen stated rolling her eyes for some more info, "she said her name is D-"

"Diana," she gulped, "okay, listen to this: there are _way_ more universes, like an alternate for Spade or Queen or Shadow, or even Roko, she's actually a multi-dimension… person- thing," Joker raised an eyebrow, "how'd you know?"

"I'm one of the damn Holders, I know these stuff," she protested, "the Memory Case is a bottle that contains the most important parts of your memories, it's not meant to be opened unless the user wants to, controlling shadows means controlling _fear_. Diana is a name from her… uh… Pokemon universe (Ash Descends, Red Ascends [My story about Ash getting amnesia, disappears for years and reappears as the Champion of Johto])..."

"I have no idea whatsoever what you've just said," he sweatdropped, she sighed, "I didn't expect you to, now you've got some company behind you," with that she hung up. "H-hey wait! What do you mean 'company'?!"

They looked up and saw the other dimension Shadow and Rose looking at them jawdropping, Shadow shook his head, "Hachi! Were the news right about him being dead?!"

"O-oh! They're the… group from another dimension…"

"Another dimension?!" Rose gaped, "are you serious? Like Phoenix?"

" **No not like him you idiot!"** **Joker yelled breaking the fourth wall once again.**

"No, we're actually here by the Space Crystal…" Joker scratched his head. "Oh… I'm… uh… sorry for your loss for… the other me's death? Hehe…" his Shadow slammed him on the head, "is your brain made of grass or anything?"

"... you're… alive in different worlds…?" asked Rose softly, he nodded slowly, "yeah… in fact, there are plenty more… like a girl version, a witch version, a detective and a murderer, heck… one even is engaged to Shadow and has a son…" hearing the last part made him vomit.

" **For fuck's sake what?" Joker gaped in the afterlife, "ewwww!"**

" **No joke," Spade held his mouth to try not to throw up at the moment, Queen already failed and burst out laughing her ghostly lungs out.**

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

" **Queen! Stop yapping about how Master'll freak out when he looks at us!" Joker yelled dumbfounded by her reaction.**

* * *

"So… you're going to pay your respects today again?" Joker asked out of curiousity, Hachi looked at him and nodded, "today's the day that their spirits will come back."

"When did you pick that up?" Spade asked, raising an eyebrow, spirits? Firebird alien's a thing, but spirits? Wow., you have gotta be a whacko to believe that stuff-

" _Hey Hachi!"_ a ghostly form of Joker smiled and waved cheekily, " _seriously. Afterlife's not half-bad, don't worry about me!"_

"Ahh! Ghost!" the two Hachi's ran and crashed the window.

" _I knew you shouldn't have scared him like that,"_ the ghost Queen smacked his head, " _I see that you guys arrived and haven't died yet, huh?"_

"Oh my god I'm a ghost in this world!" Joker's eyes sparkled, making the ghost him sweatdrop, he sighed, " _geez, I gave up the chance of being reincarnated for_ _ **this**_ _?"_ the ghost Spade nodded approvingly, " _I feel you, bro."_

"Reincarnated?" Roko asked, "like people die and their spirits transplant into a new era?"

" _Uh… more like when you die your spirit flies out and you get the chance to stay or reincarnate, and we chose to stay…"_ Spade shrugged, " _takes a lot of getting used to, like…"_ he whizzed his hand past Roko who shuddered, " _but we can touch each other, like this."_ he shoved the ghost Joker down.

"So if you're dead, and how are we going to get back?" Dark Eye asked.

" _Well, we aren't much help, we're dead, and all,"_ Queen placed her hand on her chin in deep thought, " _I think one of your friend can help…"_

"Woah, woah! No way!" Joker shook his hands, " _she's_ pissed off at us at the moment!"

" _... you mean Selena, Holder of Fate, Witch of 'Miracles', AKA Kaitou Scarlet and one of the parallel versions of us… am I right?"_ Joker rolled his eyes, " _yeah, she's definitely pissed off."_

"Not helping," he hissed and held the communicator, which shown her status:

 **Extremely pissed off with Joker.**

"And she typed that herself!" he growled, "and since you're _dead_ and al-"

" _Hey!"_ they protested, " _if I could hit you in the face I would've."_

"Can't you just tell us where that damn thing is and we're going to go get it?" Joker groaned, the other him shook his head, " _no, one, it's not with us, two, you have to steal it, three, by stealing means you have to send an advance notice, which is not an option considering we're dead."_

" _No, but you have more 'friends' than Selena, right? Like witch, female or anything…"_ Queen scratched her head, " _oh uh… and we're only back for today… before midnight we have to go for another year…"_

" _Let's not talk about that,"_ Spade deadpans, " _besides, we can't show you too much… the only way to go back… is to fix the bond between Luna, Rose and Scarlet."_

"What?! Why?!" they gaped, Queen clutched her head, "I'm all for helping but what?! How are we going to go back there?! Can't we go to the world where Scarlet, Rose and Luna are still sisters and her son Jack doesn't exist?!"

They were silent narrowing their eyes for a while, Spade shook his head to clear his mind, " _... that's a lot of info to take in… but okay… you can try that…"_

"What do you mean by 'that's a lot of info to take in'?!"

* * *

" _Hey Serenity, Sage, I feel that I have a copy in the parallel universe."_

 **-Torn Apart-**


End file.
